


Aesthetics

by bleupen_gwyn



Series: Akakuro ficlets [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleupen_gwyn/pseuds/bleupen_gwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is quite jealous with the other Akashi Seijuro who is currently residing in Kuroko's dream. That is exactly him but no, that is a fabricated version of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetics

Kuroko Tetsuya is indeed beautiful. How grateful he is when he learnt about his weak presence, making him the only one who can appreciate his features. Sometimes, he just wishes that he can mark, label or whatever it is as long as everyone can recognize that he is his possession. Ah, if only he can cage him.

He sighs as he brushes out the strands of hair covering the face of the sleeping shadow. Akashi cannot help but chuckle whenever he is seeing his peaceful face, not minding at all that he is together with the infamous Akashi Seijuro. Well, he is not the one at fault, Kuroko chose him by his self. He smirks as he kisses that pale forehead that belongs to him and him only. The red-haired captain's smirk widens as he traces intricately the other's shoulder blades, hips and thighs; he stops and snakes his arms on the other, making the pallid body draw closely to him. He knew it; everything belongs to-

"Mhmm…Ah…Aka-Seijuro-kun!"

Him…?

Akashi scowls. He can see it; you don't need to tell him. His Tetsuya is having a wet dream. With. Him. But no, that person is not exactly him, because the authentic one is here beside him and trying his very best to control his self from ravishing that delicate body. How dare that fabricated Akashi Seijuro to touch what is his? He will perfectly see and feel exclusively what will happen if you made the Rakuzan captain furious.

But the big problem is that he is an abominable non-existing entity and he is only living inside Kuroko's dream. In other words, he is not real. How can he kill someone who is actually not existing? What if Kuroko likes him more than the real Akashi? Many questions need to be answered. He doesn't have a choice but to face his fears, even Kuroko's rejection.

He clears his throat as he taps the coccon-like sleeping figure, trying to wake him up. "Tetsuya."

The body shifts and fluffy blue locks appears as he is trying to look at the red-head in front of him. He gently rubs his eyes with the back of his hand to remove the faint traces of sluggishness, but the move seems futile.

"I am quite aware that asking you this question at this ungodly time is utterly imprudent but-" He clears his throat once more to brace himself for the upcoming answer that he doesn't want to hear yet, he wants to hear, ambiguity at its finest. "- can I ask who is that person- the one who is currently residing in your dreams and do you...fancy him?"

Akashi was immediately answered with a pair of blank sleepy blue eyes staring at him, trying to figure out if he is still dozing off or not. When he saw those eyes widen and blink for a few times, he knew it. This is it. This is the time when h-

"Uh? Ah..Yeah..Milkshakes are good." huh?..Okay, this is entirely different from the answer he is expecting but now, he is actually considering the possibility that Akashi over-analysed everything and concluded that Kuroko is having a dream with him, not considering that he might- with a big possibility- having a dream with mountains of milkshakes which is really possible. He is just worrying for nothing.

"…Tetsuya, what did you dream about just this-"

"Why?" Fully awake, he can now clearly notice that the other is debating with himself over something. How akashi-like.

"Your dream...Am I a part of that dream or..?" He trails out when he realises that something is off. Kuroko looks down and fondles with the blanket, avoiding the intense gaze of the red-haired in front of him.

"Ah, yes but…it is not that important."

"Tell me." If Kuroko says that it is really not that important, then maybe he is over-analyzing again an-

"I just dreamt of...topping you."

...Well, that is totally different from what he is expecting.

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote this a long time ago I just forgot to post it here. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
